


Fictober Shorts: Diplomatic

by Lyrishadow



Series: Fictober 2020 Shorts [11]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: Prompt 11: “I told you so”Fandom: Mass EffectTitle: DiplomaticPairing: Egan Shepard / Kaidan Alenko (friendship)Rating: TWarnings/Tags: Fluff
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Series: Fictober 2020 Shorts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977133
Kudos: 1





	Fictober Shorts: Diplomatic

They were in the mako again driving between bases, Egan Shepard, Kaidan Alenko, and Wrex.  
“Pirates.” Egan shook his head, “Always bloody pirates out here, why can’t it be something nice, fluffy?”  
“Commander, You want to find monkeys? A Space cow? “ Kaidan replied amused.  
“Space cows exist?”  
“I’ve seen a few.” Wrex filled in “But they are not big animals.”  
“Monkeys?” Egan asked driving around a corner in the rocky mountain.  
“I think they are called Pyjaks”  
“Pyjaks,” Wrex replied, “Those things are nasty, they like to steal things.”  
“We used to have cats back on earth, they loved scraps we threw at them when we had it. Or rats we found, had enough of them too.” Egan paused to take a tight corner before he added, “I grew up on the streets.”  
The mako bounced sharply, flinging itself into the air again.  
“I hate this planet,” Egan said waiting until the mako landed before taking a look through the viewfinder on the turrets. “Aw crap, this one has more guards, more turrets. Alenko, on the gun…Wrex, just enjoy the ride.”  
“Aye aye, Sir.”  
“We will get to shooting them won’t we?”  
“Of course.” Egan replied manoeuvering the mako for a good shot at the defenses on the base “I wouldn’t have bought you along otherwise, but it’s better to take out their turrets and guards from here.”  
“Well, they are on us now,” Kaidan replied having taken down the three turrets. “If you can drive us around to the other side Commander, there is one more turret.”  
“On it.” they drove so the other turret was in view and it was dispensed with quickly. Wrex chuckled as Egan drove up almost to the door of the building, the mako still under attack from the pirates who had been sent out to defend the base.  
“Now it gets fun!” Kaidan said as they got out and all three flared with their biotics, the pirates were no match for the skill and power of the three men.  
“Now, let’s see what that Asari diplomat was hiding.” Egan said, “I bet it isn’t as simple as a kidnapped sister.”  
“Never is.” Wrex replied, “She looked as crooked as they come.”  
They breached the entry with ease, the first room empty, Egan raised an eyebrow, apparently they didn’t think people would get past their exterior guards.  
“Shepard!” The Asari yelled with venom “My sister sent you didn’t she?”  
“Well, that is a surprise,” Egan said calmly indicating he wasn’t surprised at all.  
“Look out!”Kaidan shoved Egan out of the way as blaster fire was sent their way from another side of the warehouse.  
“Thanks,” Egan said to Kaidan who nodded.  
“Let’s get them,” Wrex said, adjusting his shotgun, preparing to go toe to toe with the pirates. “Cover me.”  
Egan and Kaidan provided covering fire as Wrex blasted and charged at the Asari. In the end, once again, superior tactics and firepower meant the pirates were outmatched.  
“Let’s see if they have any files here?” Kaidan suggested, “You never know what that diplomat was actually hiding.”  
“Probably having a sister like that.”Wrex commented dryly, “hopefully she is better at politics than her sister was at being a pirate.”  
The files told a story of sisters who were at different ends of the galactic law. The Asari was the leader of the pirates.  
“Well back to the Normandy.” Egan sounded almost disappointed. “No space cows for me.”  
Hours later Kaidan Alenko headed up to see Joker.  
“Hey Joker, any chance we can take a short detour, think our Commander needs some distressing.”  
“What do you have in mind?” Joker said, “Because if it is funny, I am on board.”  
“Well…” Kaidan relayed the conversation from earlier regarding space cows.  
“I know just the place!” Joker set off for Ontarom in the Kepler Verge, not entirely out of their way but still a little.  
Kaidan headed down to talk to Wrex about his plans.  
“Going to take Shepard to see space cows, you in?”  
“Heh” Wrex chuckled “Sure why not this should be entertaining.”  
“Tell me you have a camera LT.” Ashley had overheard and came over “Those pictures would be worth a fortune!”  
“We will see.” Kaidan laughed.“Alright, gotta go get him planetside.”  
Egan Shepard was confused when Joker told him they had to go planetside, this wasn’t one of the planets he had on his list. Yet Joker insisted so Kaidan, Wrex and Egan piled into the mako.  
“Oh.” Egan stared at the animals appearing in front of him. “ Can I go get a closer look?”  
“Sure, just watch the temperature out there.” Kaidan grinned as they exited the mako. Space cows were not like earth cows, they were more akin to a deer crossed with an anteater, but to Egan, who had grown up on the streets in the biggest city on earth this was as close to nature as he could get.  
“Oh, they are cute!” Egan Shepard cooed. The tone and sound so far from anything Wrex or Kaidan had heard from him that they cracked up laughing.  
“Careful.” Wrex warned, “They like to steal credits.”  
“You are kidding,” Egan said looking up from where he was patting one, as he did so he felt a nip at his pocket. “You little brat!”  
“I told you so.” Wrex laughed. “They are not as bad as Pyjacks but they certainly aren’t docile.  
“Oh well.” Egan sighed then lit up as he had an idea.”Hey, take a picture of me!”  
He went back to patting a space cow, as Kaidan snapped a shot of him.  
Egan grinned at him “Thanks. Let’s get back to work hey?”  
“Aye Aye,” Kaidan gave a half salute to Egan who swatted him and Wrex chuckled as they all piled into the mako to head back to the rendezvous point. A break was good, but it was time to get back to work. 

“


End file.
